1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pry bar and spreader devices, and particularly to a meter connection spreading tool capable of being applied to a conduit, pipe, or similar meter inline connection in order to replace sealing gaskets, align pipe or conduit fittings, replace water meters, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances where it is necessary to spread inline connections, i.e., couplings, in order to perform maintenance the coupling. For example, water meter and related inline couplings are generally located in a pit or other tight spot that makes it difficult to service.
A similar problem exists for the installation of a new meter in a cramped environment where the couplings are already in place. In both situations, it would be desirable for maintenance personnel to be able to spread a meter setting, i.e., separate a meter nipple from a conduit coupling, with one hand while having the other hand free to make adjustments in the coupling, such as installing a new gasket, washer, and the like.
Until now, it has been typical for the aforementioned procedures to be carried out by more than one person. One pair of hands might be needed to spread the connection while another pair of hands makes the required adjustments. Water departments have found the use of two persons to effect adjustment in an inline connection to be a time consuming, inefficient burden that raises maintenance costs.
The inline water meter connection is usually a very firm one, often requiring a significant amount of force to spread, which may result in injuries to service personnel. A labor saving spreading tool should also be compact in design because many meter connections are located at positions, which are difficult to access, thus making maneuverability by the technician(s) difficult.
Japanese Patent No. 3-229,096, published Oct. 11, 1991, appears to disclose a threaded member for installing a stop cock or the like, but does not appear to disclose or suggest the specific features of the present invention.
Thus, a meter connection spreading tool solving the aforementioned problems is desired.